Midnight Massage
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: After a long night of mob-slaying, the New Order and Lukas return home for some well-deserved rest. But when Jessica sees how sore Lukas is from all that axe-swinging, one thoughtless, clumsy suggestion puts the both of them into a very awkward situation. (F!JesseXLukas)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **From the streets of Södermalm, I give you "Midnight Massage"! This little F!Jesskas ficlet is inspired by my own back pains in the recent past. The only difference, though, is that one of these cases has a happy ending. Also, the protagonists don't end up with a nasty cold. And now I give you "Midnight Massage"! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

For the New Order (and honorary member Lukas) it had been a long drawn-out night of slaying mobs under the bright, bluish-white moonlight. It started with the group making their way home after a day of town dealings among other mundane activities. 'It's just a few of them', Petra had said as she strayed from their path to kill a bothersome few of the tall, dumb zombies. But zombies had this way of smelling humans from miles and miles away, and so 'It's just a few of them' quickly turned into 'Let's hope none of this horde gets to the village'.

Every now and then, Jessica would give the moon a tired, angry glare as it sat stuck in the middle of the sky. If the sun was ever going to rise, she knew it needed to do so before her soul instead rose into the sky and left behind her tired, dead body to the mobs. Even the moon's decision to sit in the sky and mock her and her friends' existence didn't give her enough rage to keep swinging at the groups of zombies with her enchanted diamond sword. Even her weapon seemed to grow tired and give out on her.

"You think we should head home?" She heard her redheaded friend Petra call over her shoulder. Jessica didn't turn to face Petra and instead focused on slashing at the few zombies that lumbered over to her.

"Of course!" She shouted as she watched the zombie hit the floor and disappear into a white puff of smoke. "The question is _can_ we?" Suddenly, a zombie slammed to the ground in front of her with a loud groan. It sent her one final menacing, eyeless glare before it disappeared into the small ball of smoke. She looked up from where it flew and saw Axel throwing zombies around like they were huge and heavy wads of smelly socks. She also saw Olivia firing arrows at a few that soared in front of her armed bow.

"If we run fast enough," Olivia shouted as she took aim with her bow, "Maybe they'll lose interest!"

"Yeah, and if anyone followed, it'd only be, like, a few, right?" Axel said, though Jessica couldn't hear him over the loud, scratchy hiss of a zombie that tried to smack her face before she gave it some of its own medicine.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes!" She shouted, glaring warily at the surrounding monsters that slowly closed in on her as she and Petra backed into each other. "Everyone, fall back!" She commanded. She felt a woosh of air as Petra took off running.

The thought of swinging open the door to a warm, quiet and dark home and collapsing onto soft covers gave Jessica extra energy as she and her friends ran from the herd of mobs that gave chase. She felt her heavy sword slipping from her hand as she jogged alongside her friends. But she didn't worry about their pace as much as she found herself fretting over Lukas who was beginning to lag behind.

"Lukas, are you okay?!" She shouted, unable to tear her eyes away from his strained face as he struggled to run with his hand grasping his shoulder-blade. She waited a few seconds to respond as they all panted wildly. "Lukas!"

"What?" He shouted back over the loud zombies behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just tired."

"Okay." She panted.

Jessica tried to ignore him throughout the entire run, something that was actually easy to do what with the extreme shortness of breath and the threat of getting mauled to strips by the zombies' disgusting, sharp claws.

When they finally arrived in front of the door of their red brick apartment, Jessica thought the thought of water, rest and relaxation would've taken her mind off of him completely, or at least the bustling crowd of annoyance called "fans". But there were no screaming pedestrians to bother her, and it looked like whatever was ailing Lukas so much had gotten worse!

"I am _so_ sleeping in tomorrow." Olivia shouted as she walked to her door.

"Me, too. G'night, guys!" Axel said as he unlocked his and walked . Jessica turned to Petra who sent her a cool, exhausted nod before walking into her dorm. When Petra left, Jessica turned to face Lukas.

"Goodnight, Lukas." She said to him as he dug in his back pockets for his keys.

"Goodnight, Jessica." Lukas said just as Jessica glanced his uncomfortably tensed shoulders.

"Lukas, is your back okay?" She asked him, unable to hide her concern any longer. He turned around to face her and put on a weak smile. She could see the poorly hidden pain in the pinched features of his fake-grin.

"Not really. It's just pretty sore from all that axe-swinging." He said. Jessica instantly remembered that he used a heavy, iron axe during the slaying instead of a lighter sword. Knowing how long they'd been out there all night and how tired everyone was, she didn't even feel like including the number of zombies there would help her guess how much pain he probably was in.

"Oh… you want a massage?" She suddenly-and quite thoughtlessly-asked. As soon as the lazily-picked words came out, she wished she could take snatch them out of midair and take them with her to jump into the nearest hole in the ground.

She forced herself to hold eye-contact with Lukas as he stared back at her with wide, fazed eyes and pursed lips. She was sure he could feel the heat radiating off her doubtlessly red face.

"Aren't you tired, though?"

Jessica laughed nervously at his question, clasping her hands tightly together and shifting her weight. "Of course not, Lukas! I wouldn't mind this at all!" She sent him a quick glance, surprised that there wasn't a trace of red anywhere on his cheeks.

"You seem pretty tired though." He said after a few seconds of watching her strange, new mannerisms. He probably didn't remember a time seeing Jessica acting so weird, and, to be honest, Jessica herself couldn't either.

"No way! I'm fine! In fact, I _want_ to do this."

"You… do?"

'How is he not blushing right now?! Isn't he weirded out?!' She thought as she fidgeted with her hands.

"... yes…?" A moment's silence passed.

"... okay, sure, I guess." Lukas finally said, looking at the wooden floor as he dug his foot into it. While he looked away, she looked at his cheeks and was relieved to see that he wasn't as mortified (or red) as she was.

"So… we doing this in my room or yours?" She asked. Her relief rushed out of her mind when his face turned a bright shade of flustered red as he quickly looked away. "I know that can be taken a wrong way, but I didn't mean _anything_ by it! I swear!" Jessica rambled as Lukas sighed through clenched teeth and ran a hand through his blonde, sweaty hair.

"I think your room'll be fine." He said quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, how'd I do? Think it was cute enough? Too awkward? Just right? Too many questions at the end? Well, tell me in a review!**

 **Thanks for reading and please favorite this story and follow and follow me! Don't miss chapter two which is coming soon! (If you thought** _ **this**_ **was awkward, just wait… *evil laughter* But seriously, it'll be cute! You'll love it!)**

 **Also, for whoever's reading this and also following my other stories, expect more updates soon! I just finished my first college exam (82% Score!), so I'll be free to write tons more! I just whipped this up to keep you guys busy while I write. Well, I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Boop! (closes it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone! It's me, the Gamerwhogames, and welcome back to Midnight Massage! So, first I'll cover some reviews!**

 **RapidSammi: Hi! Glad you liked it!**

 **CremeDeLaMeme: Hey, boi! Thanks for the congrats! That college exam wasn't so bad, actually.**

 **DynamiteHunter6: Thanks! As far as that Luktra shot, I might be able to do one, and I'm also planning a multi-chapter story with Luktra as the main ship.**

 **Word of False Alarm: THIS IS NOT LEMON OR LIME. While this story has a romantic theme and descriptive words, there will be no reference or description of sex-acts. SFW!**

 **Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

"I think your room'll be fine." Lukas said quietly, feeling heat pulsing through his cheeks. Jessica gave him a small nod as she turned around and pulled out her keys with slightly trembling fingers. The door unlocked with a loud click, and the hinges squeaked as she pushed it open.

Lukas squinted like he'd eaten a lemon when the ceiling fan's bright light flashed into his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the sight of her well-lit and tidy apartment, he felt relieved that they weren't walking into his messy room.

He followed closely behind as she led him into her room. She stopped next to a plush couch that sat behind a wooden coffee-table. He felt his legs twitching as he stared longingly at the warm, inviting couch that begged him to sit.

"Wait here." She said as she bent over to pick up a cup of stale, old coffee from the table. "I'll be back in a few." She sleekly rushed into another room to change into more comfortable clothes. Lukas flopped onto the couch with exhaustion as the door shut behind Jessica. He yawned, further shifting into the couch's soft, squishy comfort.

 _You are the only fan I want to see tonight_ , he thought as the ceiling fan's breeze cooled off his sweaty, warm face. He ran his hand across the soft, velvety couch as he looked around Jessica's relaxing living-room. Being in someone else's apartment made him feel pleasantly curious, a cute characteristic humorously linked to his status as an Ocelot. But even the thought of moving his aching legs to do anything made his sleepy eyelids droop as he wished he was in bed.

He stifled a yawn and wildly blinked his eyes open when he heard Jessica's soft footsteps. He sharply exhaled and put on a smile as rigid as his posture as he fought to stay alert.

"Hi!" Jessica squeaked as she walked towards him.

"Hey." His tired voice made her regret her decision to keep him up so late, but she gently nudged the thought out of her head as she took a seat next to him. Their closeness brought warmth to her face. She briefly stretched her fingers to keep from anxiously wringing them out like a wet shirt as she and Lukas caught gazes.

"So… you ready?"

"Oh, sure. Lemme just—" Her tired eyes popped and a wave of heat racked her whole body when Lukas began to slide off his leather jacket. She couldn't fight her eyes from locking onto his lean torso and muscular arms, shown off well by the tight, orange shirt he wore. She felt another flash of warmth when she realized she didn't _want_ to look away. "Ready." He said, giving her a small grin that drew her pleasantly surprised gaze back to his face. She could only utter a dumb, nervous chuckle and hope he didn't catch her staring.

"Alrighty, then…." She spoke slowly, her mind jumping all over the place to recollect her scattered, fuzzy thoughts. "Um, could you turn around?" She stuttered, making a small, circular motion with her finger.

"Oh—sure, sure." In a slow, restful movement Lukas lifted one leg after the other onto the couch, leaning back so his head of blond hair tickled Jessica's nose. He felt her scoot back a bit to give herself room to move her arms. As he sat nestled between her slender legs, his heart felt like a ticking time-bomb about to explode. Sweat prickled around his neck and his face went red at the feeling of his body pressed up against hers.

"So, where does your back hurt?" The blood finally began to leave Jessica's cooling cheeks as she tried to interest herself in gingerly poking around his back with her finger. She was completely oblivious to the deadly exchange of temperatures her shy touch caused from her cheeks to Lukas's reddening face.

"It's, um—" His clumsy tongue gave way to a nervous giggle, "—It's pretty sore right up—" Lukas yelled in pain, and Jessica wrenched her finger away from jabbing at his shoulder-blade as Lukas awkwardly reached around and grasped it. Jessica only felt an ounce of relief when his back shook lightly with a chuckle. "Yeah, mostly in the shoulders, a-and my neck." His voice was pinched with pain that made Jessica want to shy back and call it a night. _Almost_.

"You… mean up here?" Her soft, slender fingers gently graced the top of his shoulders. His tight, spasmed muscles felt like swollen clusters of tiny ribs under his shirt.

"Yeah, th-that's—" His words rapidly melted into an indulgent sigh as Jessica's fingers gently rubbed circles into his shoulder. His eyes shut and his head lolled to the side as his body relaxed to the handiwork of the girl with angelic fingers.

The relieving feeling on just one of his shoulders made him feel drowsily peaceful. Before he realized it, he was blinking his eyes open after catching himself falling into a light nap. Sleepiness and ecstasy tugged at his eyelids, threatening to pull him even deeper into the trance. Even if his brain wasn't melting into a warm, pink puddle of heaven and his heartbeat wasn't as slow as a sleepwalking turtle, he wouldn't be able to recall a time when he felt more at ease in such a hazy paradise.

From behind, Jessica dug the balls of her small fists into his comparably broad shoulder, kneading it like a mound of dough. The burning sensation in her tired arms was something she chose to ignore, and she focused instead on giving him his first, best—and probably last—massage. She worked on his shoulder with all the strength she could muster, and she knew she would've knocked him right onto his face if he didn't keep his back straight and firm against her strong, soothing squeezes.

His tough muscles wore out her hands and she hissed in pain and jerked away when a cramp shot through one of them. She grasped at her hand, rubbing it vigorously with her thumb until the sharp pain ebbed away. Almost as quickly as Jessica ripped her hand away from his back Lukas did the fall from cloud nine back to the couch in her living room. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a tiny, tired yawn.

"Why'd you stop?" Lukas asked in a quiet, pleasured voice, his head slightly turned to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Jessica glanced up from her twinging hand. His gratified beam and satisfied, happy eyes made hot blood rush all the way to her ears. She quickly broke eye contact, pretending to study her hand for an invisible injury.

"It's nothing. My hand just cramped." Jessica flexed her fingers with inward satisfaction at their painlessness. "Here, turn around." She said as she latched onto his shoulders. She knew she was massaging him in precisely the right way when she felt his chest expanding as he breathed deeply with a pleasure that grew with the speed of his breaths. Her knuckles dug into his shoulders and rolled the muscles back and forth, drawing a loud, shaky moan from Lukas's gullet that made her heart and hands freeze.

 _Holy crap! Wrong move!_ Her face was overpowered with heat and red hue as the blaring noise echoed in her ears. Surprise kept her hands idly glued to his shoulders and her heart swam wildly in her chest.

Lukas stared at his legs with stunned, wide open eyes. He sat in dumbfounded silence, a fisted hand to his parted lips. His heartbeat quickly climbed into his ears, hammering loudly and painting his face burgundy red. He felt a spray of cold on his neck and in his shirt where sweat quickly formed.

Her silence made him nervous, but he didn't dare turn around to face her. "Is… everything alright?" He asked cautiously

"Um…." Jessica snapped out of her dazed stare, noticing that her clammy hands were still on his shoulders. She instantly pulled them into her lap as she fumbled for words. "My hands cramped again." With lame effort, she pretended to massage one of them, idly holding one in the other. She watched his figure from behind. He sat as still as a wary ocelot hiding in tall blades of grass that loomed over them like the silence.

"Oh." He barely glimpsed at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

"… I don't know." Jessica's voice was sticky with hesitance. She stared at the couch, still trying to chase Lukas's indulgent cry out of her head.

Lukas raised a hand to his neck, biting his lip as her timid voice confirmed the painfully obvious. He didn't need to be a genius to know she had definitely heard him. "Um…." He raked a sweaty hand through his hair and swallowed back the shakiness in his voice. "I'm, um… s-sorry about the noise. It's just that you're… really good with your hands."

Unable to bear anymore heat to her tomato face, Jessica caught an embarrassed sigh in her hands as she covered her face. She heard Lukas giving a nervous, embarrassed laugh.

"Th-that's _not_ what I meant." He stammered almost uncontrollably, his words unstable with laughter. Jessica didn't know what to do, and she slowly removed her hands from her face as they both chuckled uneasily.

Jessica stared at her hands, anxiously pulling and pricking at her fingers as their laughter faded. "Do… you want me to go on?" There was that same shy, adorable squeakiness in her question that slightly lightened the uncomfortable, muggy feeling that floated around them.

A small grin tugged at Lukas's cheeks. "Sure. That'd be really nice." He said, casting her a quick glance.

His sweet, blue eyes and blushing cheeks made Jessica give a comforted smile, as small a dose of comfort it was to cure her racing heart. Even her resultant smile was small, still showing traces of her embarrassment. Lukas turned to face forward. Jessica laughed a little when she raised her hands to his shoulders again.

"And, Lukas?" She asked, her voice hinted with mischief.

"Mmm?"

"Try not to make so much noise this time." Her "well-timed" joke made Lukas freeze completely and she giggled loudly—be it from nervous hysteria or her own good humor—when she felt his shoulders stiffen up as redness spread across his neck.

Lukas felt his heart skip a beat when her delicate hands touched his shoulders again that night. He felt himself unwind as she worked her magic. Jessica gently rubbed away at Lukas's tense shoulders. Over the minutes, she felt his shoulders loosen and heard a slow sigh to hiss from between his pursed lips.

"Your shoulders feeling any better?" She asked after some more massaging.

Lukas slightly flexed the muscles in his arm, sleepily grinning with contentment when he didn't feel the sharp pain shooting into his neck. "Yeah, I think I'm good. Thanks, Jessica." He said quietly, turning around in his seat to face her.

"You're welcome, Lukas." She said, casting him a happy smile.

"Well," Lukas said, clamping his eyes shut as he stretched his tired arms. Jessica felt her heart flutter as she gazed at his muscular build. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Yeah, sounds good." Jessica said, standing up with Lukas to lead him to the door.

She opened the door and he stepped over into the dimly lit corridor where it all started. A chilly breeze radiated through the door and Jessica clutched her arms to herself. Lukas slid his leather jacket on as he stepped outside.

"Well, g'night, Jessica." He cast her a small grin that made her giggle.

"Goodnight, Lukas."

When he left, she closed the door behind herself and walked back over to the couch, flopping onto it and shutting her eyes. She pulled her arms and legs into the huge, baggy shirt she wore to shield herself from the chilly fan as she dozed off to sleep.

POV Switch

"Oh my gosh." Petra whispered to herself as she watched with wide eyes as Lukas walked back into his own room. She backed away from the small window near her door and flopped onto the couch. She breathed out her past anxiety and anticipation in a long, heavy sigh.

Staying up past midnight because Lukas didn't quite make it to his room was definitely worth its while, she thought.

"I _told_ you I heard something, didn't I?" Olivia shouted over the line, the telephone amplifying her already loud and excited voice. Petra scrunched her nose and pulled the phone away from her ringing ear. "D'you think they… y'know… did it?" Petra glanced down at her feet in the pink, fuzzy bunny slippers as she dwelled on that possibility. That strikingly unexpected possibility.

"I dunno… maybe…? He _was_ pretty loud." She heard Olivia laughing and snickered as well. "Tomorrow, don't say _anything_. Don't even _look_ at them weird." She demanded her friend. Petra was never quite one for gossip, and she really didn't want to get busted in the shamefully delicious act. The anger in Jessica's eyes alone wasn't something she wanted to survive through the next day.

"Alright, alright. And we definitely can _not_ ask them what happened." She added.

"Definitely won't." She added. A pause.

"… but we can make subtle jokes, can't we?" A smug, mischievous grin spread across Petra's face.

"Only a few, now. See you in the morning, Liv."

"You too, Peets." There was a click, signaling that Olivia had hung up the phone. Petra tossed her phone onto the floor next to her couch and shut her eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to favorite this story and follow me! Thanks for the contributions, favs, reviews and follows so far!**

 **So, how'd you like that Lukesse, eh? You don't wanna know how many times I fangirled while writing this. And you** _ **really**_ **don't wanna know how weird it felt writing that… noise part…. I'm hoping this wasn't too awkward to be enjoyable. XD**

 **I sure hope you enjoyed that "bonus" ending with Petra and Olivia. The gossip is real!**

 **Remember that reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading, everyone! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


End file.
